Innocence
by Atokibe
Summary: Even in a dark cruel world, a bright innocence shines.


**Innocence**

Category: Crossovers

Anime(s)/Manga(s): InuYasha/Kuroshitsuji

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Kuroshitsuji. I wish I could claim Rin because she is so cute, but I cannot. So instead I will mentally glomp her. Moe.

* * *

Ciel had been messaged by the Queen to end the terror in a small town called Capella. There have been several deaths, disappearance, and claims of monsters. As the Queen's watchdog, it was Ciel Phantomhive's duty to solve the case and put the Queen's worry at ease.

It had taken three days by carriage to arrive to Capella. Though it was a small town, rumours were the civilians were very united. That was until the hysterics began, and deaths became a daily occurrence.

It was hard to tell when they, Ciel and Sebastian, reached Capella. It was very foggy. It was odd. For several minutes, they couldn't see anything due to the fog. However once they reached a certain point, all fog just mysteriously disappeared.

Capella was chaotic. Or the remainders to say in the least. All the houses were burnt down in piles of crumble, or looked ready to collapse any moment.

From where Ciel and Sebastian stood, they could see a girl. They could only see her back, but she looked even younger than Ciel. Could a mere child create such chaos. They arrived to her positioning as she arose from the ground.

"Oh. Do you live here?" The girl wore an odd orange cloth. Whatever it was, it was odd clothing. Maybe foreign. Her features did direct to that conclusion. Black hair. Soft, lively eyes. Could someone seemingly so innocent be the reason for such destruction.

"Does it look like we're from here," Ciel snapped.

The girl merely blinked. She wasn't affected by the boy's cold attitude.

"Gomen." Ciel had no clue what that meant. Was it an insult? She bowed. "Rin means sorry. Rin abolokise, it's hard agusting to English."

"What are you saying?" Ciel was furious. If she was going to travel to England then learn some proper English.

Sebastian leaned down to whisper in his Lord's ear, "I believe she said 'Rin apologize, it's hard adjusting to English.'" Ah~ That made much more sense. She wasn't as far off as he believed her to be.

"What are you doing her? This place if off limits because of claimed beasts." Ciel went into authoritive mode. He didn't even think she understood what he said. She looked spaced out.

"Sesshomaru-sama took care of the akuma." The girl understood enough to know what he said. She may not understand every word, but she understood the meaning to his speaking.

"Ah-kou-mah?"

"It's Japanese for demon milord."

Ciel's eyes widened. This girl knew of demons.

She gave Ciel a white flower. Now that he took a closer look, behind her were all graves. A flower placed on each individial one. Did she do all that herself?

"Smile." Death surrounded Capella and yet this girl remained smiling.

Another figure approached them. Sebastian was put on alert immediately. This person was a demon. Sebastian was prepared to fight, and Ciel was preparing to give Sebastian orders.

"Sesshomaru-sama." The young girl ran up to the demon. This made Sebastian and Ciel take a double take on the situation. A cold, stoic demon, and a pure, kind human child. They were opposites, yet somehow they appeared completely content with each other's presence.

They spoke something Ciel could not understand. The girl turned around once more. "Bai-bai! Rin is happy to meet minna."

With that Rin and Sesshomaru left.

It appeared Ciel's job had already been taking care of. He had just wasted three days for nothing. Though it was nice meeting someone like Rin despite Ciel's comments. In a world so cruel, there were those who were so innocent. Seemingly untouched.

Sebastian grinned at his master. It was ironic. Ciel could admire the calm innocence of the girl, when his soul remained the same as that girl's. Innocent. Whether he knew it or not.

* * *

***_Not exactly how I fist imagined it, but it had Rin in it, so I will deal with it. Actually I wrote this I while back while I was ignoring my math lesson, so no wonder it could use some work.***_

_*****If you get a chance, check out my poll/profile.**_


End file.
